A conventional chip-on-submount (COS) package 100 for an edge-emitting laser diode is shown in FIG. 1. The COS package 100 includes an edge-emitting laser diode chip 110 and a submount 120. For example, the submount 120 may be formed of aluminum nitride (AlN), silicon carbide (SiC), or a copper-tungsten alloy (CuW). An anode pad 130 and a cathode pad 131 are defined on the submount 120 by patterned metallization, e.g., gold metallization. A bottom, p-side surface of the chip 110 is attached and electrically connected to the anode pad 130 with solder 140, e.g., a gold-tin (AuSn) solder, and wire bonds 141, e.g., gold wire bonds, are used to electrically connect a top, n-side surface of the chip 110 to the cathode pad 131.
Unfortunately, the area of the COS package 100 is often relatively large, e.g., about 5 mm2, to provide space on the COS package 100 for electrical connections during burn-in and testing. A package having a smaller area would be desirable, especially for mobile applications.